Name
by TheMagicManWithThePlan
Summary: Kurama hated everything, until he met one boy who asked him something he had never heard before.


Kurama sat behind the confines of the cage he was imprisoned inside of. He hated it, more than anything. One day he would get out and destroy his pathetic container, his friends and anything else he could get his giant paws on.

The sage told him someone would get rid of all the hatred inside of him. He didn't see it happening anytime soon. Every day he lost a little bit of hope of that ever happening.

He felt an itch behind the back of his ear. His giant back paw began to raise high as he attempted to reach it. The side of his cage stopped him from making his last move.

"**RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**" He screamed. How the Yodaime had cursed him. He hated so many people. He hated everyone; he hated himself.

He trusted that stupid sage; his father. That's what you get when you trust a dying old man. That's what you get for trusting. When you trust someone, your head will itch and you won't be able to scratch it.

One day he would get out and kill everyone, not even the sage would be able to stop him.

His ear twitched trying to reach behind his ear, to no avail. One day…

He sighed loudly, thinking about all the trouble he'd gone through as he waited for his release one day. It started with Madara Uchiha; the man he hated more than every other person combined. He took his freedom away upon eye contact. How he did it, he didn't care, he hated him all the same.

Next was Mito Uzumaki. She sealed him with a simple seal after he was being controlled by that red eyed puny mortal. The seal was a simple peg in the ground and she tied him to it with incredibly strong chakra rope. After Madara had been defeated he had begged her for freedom but she refused him. She said he was a beast with too much content for the world. Of course he had content; he was a demon of malice. He didn't enjoy a good many things, but she didn't have to call him a beast. She kept him locked up for almost one hundred years, and instead of letting him out she resealed him into an innocent little girl.

He hated her more than anything. She blamed him for her loneliness. How was it his fault that the wave village was destroyed? He wasn't even there; he was locked up inside of a spoiled princess.

This new jinchuuriki had abused him, she called him names like fur ball and idiot. She was the idiot!

His face contorted into anger. Her seal was the worst. He was chained up allowing him no movement. He was stuck there just staring at the roof of her seal as she taunted him. She thought she had suffered; she knew nothing. She was the class anger management problem, but that was the worst of it. Dam her.

In her greed she had allowed her husband, Minato Namikaze to curse their only son. She wanted to see her son one more time so instead of killing the great demon he was; which he would have preferred; she sealed him inside their son.

They left him on his own in their greed, and Kurama hated him because he was theirs. All of his hatred had accumulated into one small blonde headed abused innocent little Naruto. So he was surprised to see the very same small boy walk through the door.

He was crying, like he had something to complain about. He stood in front of the large cage, sniffling like the weak flesh bag he was. Who was he to sniffle?

He took a step forward, wiping away his tears. He made eye contact with the great beast; fear heavily evident in his eyes.

"H-hi." He said, quickly smiling. He didn't seem to mind the fact if he got any closer he would probably crap himself.

"**What do you want flesh bag?**" he asked coldly. His voice was strong, strong enough to make the small boy fall onto his butt.

The small boy pushed himself off of the floor and looked the large demon in the eyes.

Kurama felt a sting of guilt wash over himself.

"I-I'm Naruto." He introduced. Naruto looked like he was gaining some courage just by standing there.

Naruto smiled widely. Kurama couldn't help note that he was a lot smaller than what he thought a six year old boy would look like. He was skinny, not an inch of fat on him. His shirt was much too large for him and he looked like he hadn't taken a bath in months.

"Do you want to be friends?" the small boy asked. The nine tails looked at the small wonder in front of him. Why would anyone want to be friends with a giant 'beast' like him. His eyes flared in anger as he did the most immature thing he'd ever done.

"**WHY WOULD WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH A LOSER HUMAN LIKE YOU!**" He shouted as loud as he could. The small boy went flying back crashing into the ground.

Kurama's eyes widened. He hadn't meant to hurt the kid, just scare him away.

He was a beast.

Naruto got up off the floor. His hair cascaded over his eyes. He moved the hair out of his eyes. His expression seemed sad.

"I'm sorry I just-"He turned away thinking about what to say. He didn't know what to say. He must have said something wrong again. He always did this.

He turned back around, forcing a smile back onto his face.

"What's your name?" He asked. Kurama looked at the boy, confusion evident in his face. Probably the first time anyone had ever asked him that. He pushed his face into the bars of the cell. His giant heart skipped a beat in surprise as his face turned from a scowl to a look of confusion.

"**Why do you want to know**"

"Well I…." He'd never been asked a question like that before. He was very confused as to why he needed a reason to know someone's name.

"**I am the Kyuubi no Kutsine!**" He screamed loudly. Naruto fell onto his butt again making guilt shiver through his giant frame yet again.

He was happy to see the young boy get up and smile yet again.

"You sure are loud Mr." Naruto said smiling. His face went serious for a second. Kurama felt his heart fall to the bottom of his stomach.

"Are you sure that's your name. It sounds more like what they call jiji. They say he's the Hokage! One day I'll become the Hokage to!" Naruto shouted loudly. He seemed incapable of staying on the same topic.

Kurama smiled at the young boy. His resolve was powerful. It made him feel better.

"**Kurama.**" He said. Naruto looked at the giant demon fox with confusion written on his face.

"**My name is Kurama.**" He said.

Kurama felt a weight fall off his shoulder. He'd never told anyone his name; probably because nobody had ever asked him.

"Well I'm Naruto!" The small boy repeated loudly.

Kurama gave the small boy a toothy smile and leaned forward pushing his face to the cage yet again.

Naruto took a step forward. Than another, repeating until he stood as close as he possibly could. Kurama lowered his head to get a better look at the boy, only to be engulfed in a soft hug. He didn't move but he was surprised none the less.

"**What are you doing?**" It asked. Naruto not knowing what to do began to ease himself slowly away, afraid he had scared away his first friend.

"**Don't stop.**" The great beast told him.

Naruto smiled, leaning closer into the fox, and for once, Kurama wasn't very angry.

In his calmness he had forgotten about his itch.


End file.
